Yugioh GX, Tag Force 2 Retold
by Sakuchi
Summary: A re-tale of Yugioh GX Tag Force 2 for the PSP. When Thelonius Viper declares a "Partner Tournament" Jaden and Alexis tag up. Will this cause feelings to come to the surface? CHAPTER 6 UP! Harrington Haters enjoy :
1. Should we duel? Partner Duels!

_Oh wow, who thought I'd write yet ANOTHER Yugioh GX fan fiction?!_

_Jaden: "I did…"_

_Ok, that's it. I've had about enough of you._

_Neos: "I doubt it."_

___

_All: "I do not own Yugioh GX. (We are just characters)"_

__________________________________________________________

**~~~Jaden's POV~~~**

The clock ticked down in the class room, as everyone waited for Chancellor Sheppard to come and make an announcement.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed, leaning back in my seat. I wear my Slifer Red Jacket in pride, not forgetting how many time's I've been offered to move up. I was almost about to get ready to sleep, but the new competition that was near was just too exciting!

"Calm down, Jay," Alexis said, groaning slightly. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, then shrugged.

"Yeah, slacker, why don't you just go to sleep or something?" A guy with somewhat spiked black hair said to me. That's Chazz. Always calling me a "Slifer Slacker," but the truth in the matter is that HE'S a Slifer Red too. And I'm actually one of the best duelists on the campus.

"But it's too boring!" I exclaimed one last time before a tapping noise was heard. I turned around and saw Chancellor Sheppard at the mic.

"Welcome to yet another year at Duel Academy. This year, we have exchange students from the other branches of Duel Academy. North, South, East, and West." Sheppard began.

At hearing North, Chazz wrinkled his nose. "So, there is an exchange student that thinks he's almost as good as 'The Chazz'?" he said in an obnoxious tone. That caused me to sigh.

"…Ok, but before we begin, let's have Blair Flannigan say the oath." Sheppard concluded, signaling for Blair to go over. Blair freaked me out at times. She recently developed a crush on me, and it's kind of uncomfortable.

Blair raised her right hand. "We the students of Duel Academy solemnly promise to abide by the Academy Regulations, to solve all conflicts by dueling, to show respect to our professors, and our fellow peers, unless they plan to take over the world." I was astonished as she lowered her right hand. She ACTUALLY REMEMBERED the oath. As she walked away, she turned at me, and winked. I somewhat groaned, and didn't notice the look of jealousy from Alexis.

Hasselberry chuckled. "So much for her crush on Chazz." I nodded, still in shock. As the teachers applauded to her, Sheppard cleared his throat.

"Now then, as I said, we have invited duelists from the 4 other branches of Duel Academy…" he continued, when Hasselberry said something to me.

"Duel Academy has world-wide branches? You learn something new everyday…" he said.

"This Rules! I really got to get my game on!" I said, exclaiming in my love of dueling.

"And now for introductions. Coming all the way from West Academy, Adrian Gecko!" Sheppard said, introducing a man with somewhat spiky red hair and a weird looking outfit. He was wearing a necklace, but I still didn't understand it. He had his hand up, and waved.

"Hailing from West Academy, please welcome Axel Brodie!" Sheppard continued, as a muscular African-American walked into the room, with only a red undershirt, and a black jacket, and a millennium looking necklace. He had a serious expression glued on his face. He walked up and stopped next to Adrian, who was standing next to Chancellor Sheppard.

"Next, joining us from our branch in the south, Jim "Crocodile" Cook!" Sheppard said, introducing a man with a bandage covering one of his eyes, and wearing an Australian hat, and actually holding a crocodile as he ran over to Sheppard. He raised the crocodile.

"G'day, Mates!" he exclaimed in an Australian accent.

"And last, leading the pack at North Academy, It's Jesse Anderson!" Sheppard said, introducing yet another student. There was a round of applause, but then there was a silence in the room.

"This is Awkward" Crowler said.

"No, it's just plain rude!" Bonaparte said. Those two were like a duo together.

"That's weird. A no show?" Adrian said, looking around.

"Jesse? Jesse _Anderson_? No way, he's the kid with the Crystal Beast deck." Chazz said, suddenly remembering the name, as it seemed.

I turned to look at Chazz. "Crystal What?" I asked. I've never heard of them, truth be told.

Hasselberry mimicked my action. "Come on son. What do you know?" he asked.

Right now, Chazz had his arms folded. "A couple of years ago, Pegasus created some cards, but his corporation _didn't _release them. My family offered millions, but he refused to sell." Chazz said, beginning a story.

"I don't get it. What are they made of, gold?" Hasselberry asked, confusion in his voice.

"RULE 1!" Chazz exclaimed at Hasselberry, "Never interrupt the Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. Legend of the deck goes way back, to the Ancient Romans…" I sighed as Chazz went on and explained the history of the Crystal Beasts, which started to catch my interest. What would happen if I contact fused one of them with Neos?

"…and he gave them away to a tournament winner.." Chazz finished.

"So, this Jesse kid must have been the winner right?" I turned in my seat. "Sweet! I gotta duel this guy!" At that moment, a boy with blue hair walked in, panting. I immediately recognized him as the new kid a met a few moments before. He rubbed his hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry, folks, I guess I got lost." he said with a grin, "This school is a lot bigger than ours.." he finished, running down the steps.

"Hey, you're the new kid!" I exclaimed. "Hey, have you seen a kid named Jesse?"

He nodded.

"You have? Where?" Sheppard asked.

"Right here. I'm Jesse." Jesse said, "I must have been so excited meeting you, I just plum forgot!" he finished.

"I get that a lot" I said, grinning.

"Well, getting back, Jesse Anderson!" Sheppard said, re-greeting Jesse. "We also have an exchange Professor from West Academy. Please welcome, Proffesor Thelonius Viper!" he finished, as a creepy proffesor walked up.

"Now!" he said in a slightly scary voice, "This year, I want to test how good you Duel Academy kids are. Each one of you is going to be required to wear a "bio band" on your wrists. Also, we are having a partner tournament. The Bio Band will read your duel energy, and the pair with the most energy is Duel Academy's strongest pair!" he explained, and then said, "Now, pick a partner."

I turned to Alexis, who was looking around, as I noticed Jasmine and Mindy picking each other as partners.

"Hey, Lex. You know, we've dueled AGAINST each other, but we never dueled WITH each other." I said. Alexis nodded, and noticed what I was about to ask.

"Jay, if you want me to be your partner, just ask…" Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok…do you want to be my partner?" I asked. Immediately, Chazz looked like he had lost something.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. I sighed, remembering Chazz's 'crush' on Alexis.

"Chazz." Alexis said, in a rather strict voice, which caused me to gulp. "Sure, Jaden, I guess I'm your partner." she said with a smile.

What did the smile mean?

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	2. The game of MiniGames!

**JADEN'S POV**

"Jaden…" a voice sounded through my deep sleep. I groaned in rejection, and turned on my side.

"Jaden. Wake up." The voice pestered. I opened my eyes a crack.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaimed, waking up slightly. I knew I only had boxers on, and she… she was fully dressed.

"What's up?" Alexis asked. I sighed.

"Maybe it's the simple fact that I don't have a shirt or pants on…" I replied. Alexis sighed and walked to the door.

"Can you get ready in five minutes?" Alexis asked.

"Five minutes?" I replied.

"Yeah, that's when we should leave for class" she replied. That caused me to groan, but I nodded.

"Good." Alexis said, walking out. I toppled off my bed, and reached into my drawer, and pulled out a new pair of boxers, a shirt, and pants. I yawned, but I walked into the bathroom. My boxers came off first, and I replaced them with new ones. Then I slid pants up over my boxers, and I slid my shirt over my bare chest. I took a brush and fixed my hair, and slid on my Slifer Red jacket. I took a last look, and opened the door.

"That was 6 minutes." Alexis said, appearing from beside me, playfully.

"Oh, shut up." I said, playfully, back. I yawned.

"Well, let's go to class." Alexis said.

"Er.. I was thinking about missing out." I replied. Suddenly, Alexis' face filled with anger.

"Oh no you don't." she replied, grabbing my coat collar. I put up a fight, but I knew it was useless. I just sat while Alexis dragged me off toward class.

"Alexis, why are you so strong?!" I exclaimed, horrified as we approached class.

"Maybe it's because I pull Atty around all the time." she replied, thinking. I coughed as she released my collar. Atty was Alexis' nickname for her brother Atticus. He was, in his own words, "the master of love". Atticus had his own nickname for Alexis too, which was Lexi, which was strangely close to MY nickname for her, Lex.

"That would explain it." I said, walking into class. I studied my wrist. My bio band was laying there. As Alexis and I sat down, class got started.

I couldn't help but look who was dueling with who as partners. Syrus and Hasselberry teamed up. Jesse and Adrian teamed up. Even Crowler and Bonaparte teamed up.

"Ok class, today, there are several things you can do." Crowler stated, beginning class. "They are games for you to play."

"Games?! SWEETNESS!" I shouted, not loud enough to be heard by Crowler or anyone else but my friends.

"Jaden. Calm Down." Alexis stated, for the second time this week. I rolled my eyes.

"…the games are, either, Survival Dodge Ball, Destiny Number 21, Stones of Strategy, or you can even take a practice test." Crowler finished.

"Who would want to take a test?" I asked. I looked over at Bastion, who was studying his notes. I knew it.

"Lex, I know what I want to do," I started, "Survival Dodge Ball!"

"…" She was obviously speechless. Then she shrugged, "Sounds like fun."

"SWEETNESS!" I exclaimed. Crowler had finished telling us that we could sign up to do a game, so I rushed down, and signed for Survival Dodge Ball.

"Jaden and Alexis, your pair will go up against Syrus and Hasselberry."

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_Survival Dodge Ball was my favorite Mini-Game in Tag Force 2, so I thought it'd be fun for Jaden and Alexis to do it._

_Also, the part with Jaden trying to skip class, in Tag Force 2, if you partnered with Alexis, and wanted to skip class, she'd say, as I put it, "Oh no you don't!" and drag you to class._

_I did the collar because in an episode, she grabbed his collar._

R&R?


	3. Survival Dodge Ball

_**ALEXIS' POV**_

Dr. Crowler had lead both me and Jaden, and Syrus and Hasselberry into the gymnasium. Me and Jaden took one side, while Syrus and Hasselberry took the other.

"Now, welcome to Survival Dodge Ball. Here are the rules. You are allowed to get hit by a dodge ball a total of 4 times. You are allowed to get in the way of a dodge ball for your teammate. And finally, have fun." Crowler explained, with a hint of sarcasm toward the end.

"This is going to be sweet!" Jaden said, walking up to Hasselberry and Syrus. I sighed. He always stayed so high-spirited. Still, Survival Dodge Ball seemed like fun.

I must not have noticed Jaden walk back, because before I know it, he's shaking his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Lex?" he asked. I shook my head, and focused more.

"..And begin!" Crowler shouted.

**THIRD-PERSON POV**

Jaden immediately dashed to pick up a dodge ball, and chucked it at Syrus, who got hit in the leg.

"ha ha!" Jaden shouted, having fun, "Got ya, Syrus!" Alexis then made a dash for a dodge ball, but got hit by Hasselberry's dodge ball.

"Oof!" Alexis said, when the ball hit her, but then grinned, "Nice hit!" And at that moment, she chucked a dozen dodge balls, like a sub-machine gun fires.

"Ow, ow, ow, ha!" Hasselberry said, getting hit by 3 before dodging the rest.

Life: Jaden, 3, Alexis, 3, Syrus, 3, Hasselberry, 1.

Jaden scrambled to get another dodge ball, but got hit in the face and fell backwards, laughing. The room was filled with laughter, as everyone enjoyed the game.

"Got ya!" Syrus said, as he chucked the dodge ball, hitting Alexis square in the face, knocking her down. Jaden dodged quite a few dodge balls, before reaching Alexis and reaching his hand down. Alexis took it, and Jaden pulled her up.

"Thanks." Alexis said, before two dodge balls hit them, knocking them both downwards, ending up so Alexis was on top of Jaden, causing him to blush.

"Erm.." Jaden sounded, as Alexis snapped back to reality and got up. Jaden took a dodge ball and chucked it at Syrus, hitting him on the arm.

"Woah!" Syrus said, falling down.

"Get up, soilder!" Hasselberry said, throwing Syrus on his shoulder, chanting, "No soilder gets left behind!" Jaden and Alexis sweat dropped. Suddenly, a plan hatched in Jaden's head. He leaned to Alexis.

"Follow my lead." Jaden whispered, before picking up 4 dodge balls.

"FIRE!" Jaden shouted, trying to simulate a war. He handed 2 to Alexis, who chucked one immediately, hitting Syrus' dangling leg.

LIFE: Jaden, 1, Alexis, 1, Syrus, 1, Hasselberry 1

**(A/N: Alexis was originally out, but she needs to be in!)**

Everything moved slowly, as a dodge ball flew out of Jaden's hand, hitting Syrus, knocking him out of the game.

Remaining players: Jaden & Alexis, Hasselberry

Hasselberry's eyes went into slits, as his Dino DNA took effect, and he chucked a ball toward Alexis, before Jaden threw one final dodge ball at Hasselberry, before taking the hit for Alexis.

"That was a sweet game!" Jaden said, doing his traditional winning pose, as the dodge ball hit Hasselberry, knocking him out.

Crowler took a step forward. "The winning group is Jaden & Alexis!" he announced, as Jaden pumped his fist in the air, followed by Alexis.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden shouted, then he noticed his stomach growling. "…Oops" Jaden said, sheepishly, chuckling. Alexis giggled, and then thought up something.

"Hey, Jaden, why don't you come eat at Obelisk blue tonight?" Alexis asked. Jaden's mouth watered.

"With Lobster and Steak and, ohh…" Jaden said, before thinking up more fancy food that he could stuff in his face. Jaden checked his watch.

"It's 4:00 pm already… and dinner is at 7:00." Jaden mumbled, and then dashed from the gym, toward the Slifer red dorm.

Alexis smirked, and walked toward the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. Syrus had followed after Jaden.

"No one I hang out with besides Masawa are Ra…" Hasselberry mumbled as he walked away to the Ra Yellow dorm.

__________________________________________________________________

_So Jaden and Alexis won Survival Dodge Ball and are going to have dinner together. What other fluff will happen next?_

_Next chapter! "Dinner for two" Stay tuned!_


	4. Dinner for Two

_Well, here is the 'fluff' chapter of Tag Force 2 retold!_

_So when we left Jaden and Alexis, they won the Survival Dodge Ball game, and Alexis invited him to dinner! What_'ll happen next?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Jaden's POV**

"Jaden's got a date with Alexis!" Syrus said, like a little child. Hasselberry had even joined in.

"It's not a date!" I clarified, defeating the statement by the simple fact I was getting better clothes on, (plus the fact that I was blushing at what they were saying). I sighed, and decided to just wear my Slifer Red Jacket. I gave myself a look over in the mirror, and nodded.

'_I'm ready as I'll ever be…_' I thought to myself as I left my room.

**Alexis' POV**

I sighed as Jasmine and Mindy were trying to get me to spill to them about my 'date' with Jaden. It caused heat to come to my face, but I ignored it. But then I realized that Jaden was coming around 7:00, and it was 6:30.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, running to my bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair, and put it up in a ponytail.

_**(A/N: Hey, just wanting to say, I have two sisters so I know what ponytails are…)**_

I sighed as I grabbed my toothbrush, and squeezed a tube of toothpaste, and ran it over my teeth (the brush, not the toothpaste!)

"All right, I look like I'm ready." I said to myself, giving myself a quick look over. I walked back into my bedroom, and walked out the door.

"Jasmine, Mindy, see you girls later." I called to them as I shut the door. When I walked down the hall, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey-a, Lexi!" my cheerful, annoying brother Atticus said, running over to me.

"Hey, Atty.." I said, less than enthusiastically.

"Where ya going? Out with the Jay man?"

"How did you know?!"

"I didn't. I just guessed." he said, triumphantly. That caused me to groan. 

"Out of my way, Atty!" I yelled, pushing him aside. 

**Jaden's POV**

'Oh crap!' I scolded myself as I ran down the path to the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. I took a quick look at my watch, which read 7:59 pm. I had a minute.

"JADEY!" A voice called out, freezing me dead in my tracks. It was Blair, walking over to me, and glomped me.

"Blair…what do you want?" I asked, annoyed, as I tried to break free.

"What's the hurry?" She asked, trying to keep me from escaping, which was failing. I finally pulled free, and dusted my jacket off.

"Dinner." I answered simply, as I dashed down the path again, now, thanks to Blair, a minute late. When I reached the Girls dorm, it was 8:04 pm. I panted, as I tried to get my breath back, as I walked through the doors. 

Atticus and Alexis had brought me around before for dinner, so I knew where everything was, so I walked to the cafeteria, and froze.

Alexis was sitting there, but something…something was different.

"Hey…Lex." I said, through a pant. She looked up and smiled.

"Your late." she said playfully.

"So I am." I said, sitting down. I took a quick look around, but for some odd reason, there was no one in the room, besides us, and the chiefs. There we menus laid out, so I took it, and read through it. Oh god, this must be heaven! They have Lobster, and fried chicken, and steak, and pork, and hamburgers and hot dogs…

I must have been drooling because suddenly, Alexis giggled. I put a finger to my chin, and indeed, it was moist. I chuckled.

"Oops, guess I can't help myself" I said sheepishly, a goofy grin pasted on my face, as I rubbed the back of my hair.

"_Bonjour Monsieur _and _Mademoiselle, _I am your waiter today, may I take your order?" a waiter said, walking up to us. Obelisk Blue had waiters?! Back at Slifer Red, it was a free for all, with me winning, of course.

"Thank you, uh, I'll have the Coke to drink please, and the uh…oh, I got it! Ribs!" I said, ordering, but struggling at the food part.

"I'll also have Coke, and I'll have the Salad please." Alexis said, ordering MUCH easier than me.

"Salad?! Lex, you've got a freaking GOURMET RESTURANT in your DORM!" I said, criticizing the Salad option.

"I just don't have as big an appetite as you." Alexis countered, giggling. 

"That hurt right here." I said, pointing to my heart, in a mock tone of sadness. She smiled and leaned back. We waited about a few minutes before the food came out. I gazed the ribs in awe, as the barbeque sauce literally called out to me.

_**(A/N: Sorry to all of you that I made hungry with this description :P)**_

We ate in silence, which was rather odd to me. She invited me, and now she was quiet as, well, Activity at Duel Academy lately. It had taken about 15 minutes for me to complete my Ribs, and sip down the rest of my soda. Alexis suddenly stood up, and I gazed at her in confusion.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" Alexis asked. It was pretty weird, and came out of no where. I just nodded. I stood up, and we both pulled our chairs in, and left the dorm. We walked for about a few minutes before Alexis started a conversation.

"Jaden, do you have any fears?" she said, almost randomly.

"Why do you ask?" I asked back.

"Just wondering."

"Oh, in that case, I'm scared of the dark." I said, shyly.

"Really? The king of Slifer Red, afraid of the dark…"

"Hey, since I shared, it's time for you to share." I pressed.

"Fine, fine. I'm afraid of losing you…" she mumbled. It made my cheeks flare red.

"Then I guess it's my turn. I'm afraid of losing my friends…" I mumbled. Alexis smiled.

"That's not bad. That's…kinda sweet." she said. I stopped and looked up.

"The stars tonight are beautiful." I said, gazing at the diamonds in the sky, with the crescent moon also shining. I sat down on the grass, and laid back, resting my head on my hands. Alexis sat down next to me and gazed up.

"Wow, your right Jaden, it is beautiful!" she said, probably looking up too, not that I noticed. I nodded, and began to trace an outline with my finger.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked, sitting up. I grinned.

"Tracing constellations. See, this one looks like Winged Kuriboh! And this one is Avian, and, I think I even see one of one of your Cyber Angels." I said, pointing out constellations one at a time. I sat up, and checked my watch.

"Oh crap, it's 9:00 already?!" I exclaimed, jumping up. Alexis looked at me in bewilderment. 

"What's up?" she asked.

"I promised Syrus that I'd show him some of my strategies!" I said, sitting up, and I started to run.

"Jaden!" she exclaimed. I turned around, and she did the last thing I expected, "could I stay at Slifer Red tonight?"

"Erm, ok…" I said.

**Alexis' POV**

Jaden didn't know why I asked him that, but it gave me an excuse to keep talking to him. Heck, he was as dense as, well, a boulder.

I had to run, because Jaden was dashing as fast as he could. It had taken a bit, but we were standing outside the Red Dorm.

"So, you can sleep in the room next to ours." Jaden said, uncertainly. 

"Why can't I sleep in your room?" I said, playfully.

"Well…erm…I'm not to sure…" Jaden said, "ok, I guess you can sleep on the top bunk."

"There you are!" A voice shouted. Both me and Jaden looked upwards, to see Syrus.

"Hey Sy! Be right up!" Jaden shouted, before running up the stairs, and motioning to me.

"Coming?" he asked. I nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

_Well, dinner has finished between Jaden and Alexis, and now she's sleeping over at the Red Dorm._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Practical Exam!"_


	5. Heart to Heart

_Well, here it is! Chapter 5, "Heart to Heart"!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, the Tag Force series, Jaden, or Alexis._

_Claimer: I own this plot! :]_

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Jaden's POV**

I moaned tiredly as I opened my eyes, the room dark, and sounds of snoring filling the room. I blinked, and looked at my clock. 

It read 1:37 am.

I moaned as I turned on my right side, and then I gasped as I felt a mass in front of me. My face turned red as I noticed someone was laying next to me.

Alexis.

My eyes widened. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful….What am I thinking?! She sighed, and cuddled into my chest, deepening my blush. I quietly, and as gently as I could, picked her up bridal style, and placed her on the top bed, and tucked her in. I smiled.

"Sweet Dreams, Alexis."

________________________________________________________________________

**Alexis' POV**

I moaned tiredly, waking up as sunlight bathed my face. I blinked once, and stretched. I remembered that today was Sunday, so there were no classes. I sat up, and climbed down the ladder. I stretched again, and went to go open the door when I heard a similar voice.

"..Lex…?" Jaden mumbled tiredly. I smirked, and turned to face him, and took a few steps forward.

"Hey there mister sleepy-head." I teased. Jaden smirked and then sat up. I noticed a smirk on his lips.

"My chest must be pretty comfortable, because you seemed to mistake it as a pillow." he teased, bringing up something I didn't remember. Heat rushed into my face, and my eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, careful not to wake up Syrus, who still happened to stay at Slifer Red.

"Last night." he said simply, before standing up and stretching, putting his hands behind his head. I smiled, noticing Jaden's bed-headed hair. My hand went to his hair, and brushed some of it out of his face.

"You know, your cute when you wake up."

**Jaden's POV**

"You know, your cute when you wake up…" Alexis told me. That caused some heat to go to my face. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go get ready. Wait here." I said, as I went into the bathroom, and threw off my old clothes, and put on my school uniform, with my trademark Slifer Red Jacket. I walked out to see Alexis already dressed.

"So…why did you decide to get ready on the only day without school so early?" Alexis asked me. I smiled.

"Obvious. So I could walk you to the Obelisk Girls Dorm." I answered. Both me and Alexis left the dorm and starting walking down the path that lead to the girls dorm.

"So…tell me, why did you really decide to stay at the Red Dorm last night?" I asked. At this, I could have sworn that her face turned red.

"It gets kinda lonely, you know? Being the 'Queen' of Obelisk Blue and all…" Alexis said. That didn't sound right…

"'Lonely'? You have Jasmine and Mindy there to entertain you." I said. Alexis sighed.

"Yeah, but they seem content in just girl talk and stuff. They really don't care as much as you do." Alexis said. This caused me to blush.

"W-Well, what about Atticus?" I asked. Alexis shook her head.

"Nope. He's the elder brother type, but loves to tease me about how I feel, and he's always trying to pair me up with Chazz…" Alexis explained. I sighed.

"Well, basically, I am the only one who you really turn to?" I said. I chuckled. "Well, my, my, my. The 'King' of Slifer Red is the comforter of the 'Queen' of Obelisk Blue." I said, some-what in a sing-song voice. Alexis blushed. I smiled. She was really cute when she blushed. Wait. THERE I GO AGAIN!

"Well, part of that is true…ok…maybe all of it…" she said, more of in a mutter. My blush returned with a vengeance, and put my jacket to shame. I suddenly felt her pull me into an embrace. She was smiling.

"Jaden…thank you…for being there for me." Alexis said. I smiled.

"Come on Lex, I'll always be here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on, anything." I said sincerely, before I gave myself a mental face-palm. She smiled, and pulled away, so our faces were a few inches apart. She gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." she said simply, as I put my hand up to my cheek.

"No problem. N-Now, w-we should continue walking…" I said, stammering. She smiled, and nodded. We walked in silence until we made it to the lake, where I had to stop.

"Bye." I said, turning away. I'm pretty sure I heard bye from Lex too.

**Alexis' POV**

Ok, what the hell was I thinking back there?! I gave him a kiss on the cheek. But then again, he did say really nice things to me. I walked back to my room, and plopped on my bed. Apparently, Jasmine and Mindy were probably at the beach, picking up guys, or, if anything, flirting with Atticus. I swear, if it works, I'll be related to one of them some-how. My thoughts went to me and Jaden again, and I sighed.

"He's as dense as a brick…but…he's as kind as a kitten. Maybe that's why…that's probably why I fell in love with him…"

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Well! Alexis gave Jaden a kiss on the cheek, and has confessed to herself that she likes him._

_How does Jaden take everything? And what will happen when a certain man comes back in the picture?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter, "She will be…."! Keep in touch!_


	6. She will be

_Well, Chapter 6!_

_Whoa, so far, this is the longest fic I've ever written. Just not popular __

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_And this chapter sees the return of a hated character, who is a crybaby. _

_No, not Chazz._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Jaden's POV**

I was laying on my bed, having stayed in that same position for a half hour.

**How long are you planning on staying like that?** A voice said. I sat up, and saw a small yellow orb. It was Proffesor Banner's spirit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

**You were dead silent for a half hour. By now, Pharaoh would have gone outside and end up in Crowler's office.** Banner said with a soft chuckle. I also chuckled, because Crowler HATED Pharaoh.

Hate is an **understatement** for Crowler.

He DISPISES Pharaoh.

"I…I was?" I asked. "Well, I walked Alexis back to her dorm and…" I started.

**Let me take a wild guess. She did something that stupefied you? Wait a minute. She kissed you, didn't she? **Banner said, grinning like a moron when he was locked on his answer. My face filled with heat.

"N-No!" I exclaimed, but sighed in defeat, "is it that obvious?" Banner grinned.

**You know, when I was still living, I did sense something between you and Alexis.** Banner said, grinning. This caused me to flare red.

"And what was that?!" I exclaimed. Banner grinned sheepishly.

**Love.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Alexis' POV**

I decided to take a walk around the Duel Academy campus. Whenever I needed to think, according to Atty, I'd always take a stroll around our block. Duel Academy was MUCH BIGGER, so it gave me plenty of time to think. However, today, I thought I might run into someone…I don't know who. That feeling was answered by an annoying voice.

"ALEXIS!" a voice called. It caused me to cringe.

"Oh dear god…" I mumbled. "Harrington, what do you want?" And indeed he was there, and he approached me from behind, to my horror.

"Oh Lexi-poo, why such a mean voice?" he said, increasing how much I wanted to punch him in the face. I sighed.

"For the last time Harrington, I don't like you, I've never liked you, and I NEVER WILL love you!" I snapped at him, feeling my anger level increasing. Harrington wouldn't take no for a freaking answer.

"Then that Slifer loser has caught your eye?! I'll take him down!" Harrington shouted, running off toward the red dorm. I sighed, and pulled out my PDA.

**From: 'The Cyber Girl'**

**To: 'Next King of Games'**

**Hey Jay, listen, that sap, Harrington, want's to duel you. Get your deck ready.**

**-Alexis.**

And after I clicked send, I ran to go get my duel disk. After all, this was a Partner tournament.

________________________________________________________________________

**Jaden's POV**

I read Alexis' message over again, and walked outside and waited.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice shouted, startling me. I sighed.

"Tennis fan this way comes…" I muttered under my breath. He stretched his arm out and pointed at me, kinda like a guy in a game I've played who always does that when he shouts OBJECTION (1)

"You, Jaden Yuki, I challenge you to another duel! The winner kisses Alexis!" he shouted at me.

I blushed, but nodded, and hopped over the railing, and stuffed my deck into my disk.

"DUEL!" We both shouted, as our life point counters went up to 4000.

"I'll start!" I shouted, drawing a card from my deck. I looked at it. I drew Polymerization, a key card, and on my first turn! Sweet!

"I'll start by activating the spell card, Polymerization, to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian, and Burstinatrix, to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" I exclaimed, as I played my favorite monster back in year 1 and beginning of year 2. "And I'll set two cards face down and call it a turn!" Harrington smirked.

"Draw!" He shouted, as a card was added to his hand. He smirked again. "I'll summon the Tennis man! (1300/1200) in attack mode! And now I activate the spell card, tennis court!" He finished, as the slifer red environment became a tennis court.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I muttered.

"You see, Tennis Court has a special effect! When I have a monster on my field that has 'Tennis' in it, it's attack points go up by 1000 points!" I gasped as Tennis Man's attack points increased into 2300, but I hid my smirk. One of my face down cards were Mirror Force. "Now, Tennis Man, attack Flame Wingman, Flaming Tennis ball!" he exclaimed.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, Mirror Force!" I exclaimed. Harrington gasped as Tennis Man was destroyed.

"Don't think you've won Alexis yet, Yuki! I set a card face down and end my turn." Harrington finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I exclaimed as a card entered my hand. I drew Sparkman. "I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman! And now I activate Fusion Recovery! With this card, I can get back one Fusion Material monster from my grave, and one Polymerization!" Both Avian and Polymerization were added to my hand. I had him right where I wanted him! "I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Flame Wingman and Sparkman, to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" I exclaimed as a shining version of Flame Wingman touched down. "I activate it's effect. For every monster with 'Elemental Hero' in it's name in my grave, Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points! (3400) Now Shining Flare Wingman, Direct Attack!" I exclaimed as it dive bombed and reduced Harrington's life points down to 600.

"My turn!" Harrington said, drawing a card from his deck. "I summon one monster face down and end my turn."

"It's over Harrington!" I exclaimed as I drew a card from my deck. "I summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart! Now, Wildheart, Attack his face down!" I commanded as Wildheart slashed the face down Monster, shattering it to a million pieces. "NOW! Shining Flare Wingman! End this duel! DIRECT ATTACK!" Harrington shouted in pain as Shining Flare Wingman dive bombed, reducing his life points to 0.

"And that's game!" I shouted. Harrington gritted his teeth.

"NO! LEXI!" Harrington shouted, running off, like last time. I sighed, and noticed Alexis had been watching the duel. I smiled and walked over. She was leaning against the red dorm, and I pressed my hand behind her. She smiled, and we leaned into each other, and quickly pecked each other on the lips. I was flaming crimson, and, once again, started stuttering.

"W-Well, I-I guess that's the first duel I've ever done this tournament." I laughed. And then, for no reason, I blacked out.

________________________________________________________________________

_Ooh, Jaden blacked out!_

_What'll happen next?_

_Stay tuned for "You should know…"_

_(1): Yes, I do mean Phoenix Wright :P_

_And this was my first ever duel scene._


	7. What's going on?

**Well, here it is, after such a long wait…**

**ENJOY!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Alexis' POV**

Suddenly, it seemed like Jaden passed out. His eyes snapped shut and he fell to the ground, and banged his head. (Hard I might add.) I crouched down and checked his pulse, (as a pre-caution) He was still breathing. Good. Suddenly, he stirred.

"H-Huh..?" Jaden mumbled, re-gaining consciousness. My eyes widened.

"Jaden. Are you alright?" I asked him, to which he nodded to. I sighed in relief. Just then, I remembered what happened before, and blushed. I don't know why.

**Jaden's POV**

I stared at Alexis, who had a tint of red on her cheeks. I felt really weak. Like the energy was extracted from my body. But I was alive. That's all that mattered. Just how did that happen, though?

Well, last thing I remembered was that I was dueling Harrington, and then I had…oh god. I felt myself blush. I remembered the feel of her lips against mine. The feeling…oh…I should probably stop before I lose control of my thoughts. I tried to stand up, and, after a pathetic attempt, I fell to the ground. Again.

"Jaden. Just take things slowly." Alexis said. I nodded, and struggled to put myself into a sitting position. I checked my left wrist, which had the Bio-Band sitting on it. I felt something weird while looking at it. Kinda like an air of suspicion if you will. Anyways, I focused my attention back on walking. I pushed myself up, and, this time, actually was able to stand up, be it weakly. The feeling of helplessness was frustrating me a lot.

_Kuri!_ A voice behind me exclaimed, causing me to turn around and see Winged Kuriboh looking down at me, worried and part terrified. I looked at my spirit.

_Don't worry Winged Kuriboh, I'm fine. _I told it. It looked down at me one more time, and faded away, and I felt it's presence return to my deck. I walked over the wall of the dorm, and pressed my hand against it, so I'd be holding on it. I sighed, and looked over at Alexis, who was looking at me with a look of concern covering her face.

"I-I'm fine Alexis. R-Really." I said, turning to her. "I-I just need a rest, that's all." I proceeded to climb up the stairs, open the door to my room, and plop down on my bed, and close my eyes. I drifted off to the world of dreams.

**Alexis' POV**

I sighed as Jaden walked into his room, and didn't even bother to shut the door. I smiled, and walked up there. I saw him breathing lightly, and talking in his sleep about his Heroes.

"Sweet Dreams, Jaden." I said, closing the door, and turning to go to the cliffs.

It was time to think about some things.

________________________________________________________________________

**FINALLY, this chapter is done. Now I can speed this up more.**

**Thanks for all the reviews [/sarcasm]**


End file.
